At Gunpoint
by Celebi284
Summary: Just a normal day at school, until you know, a man comes in with a gun and shoots down all your friends, no biggie. Rated M for: dark themes and rape. Do not read if squeamish. ONE-SHOT


**So, here's the GrimmIchi I said promised. c: Reviews are always welcome!**

I was the first to hit the ground when the shots rang out. The desk above my head became my protector as I heard the sickening sound of my classmates hitting the ground, dead. My blood ran cold as the shots ended and I could clearly hear the sound of the gunman's heavy boots hitting the floor, coming towards me.

* * *

Grimmjow smirked down at the boy huddled under his desk. The gunman idly looked around the room, the orangette hiding was the only one smart enough to find cover. The other students just, stared. Like they weren't about to get killed. The blunette chucked darkly to himself, it was just too fun to see the look of shock on victims that weren't expecting it. The orangette below him froze before slowly turning his head to stare wide eyed at the murderer.

"Yo." Grimmjow leered at the kid. Ichigo scrambled out from under the desk and backed away until his back hit the chalk board.

"Aw, come on now. I won't hurt'cha." The blunette stepped toward the frightened teen.

"Why the hell should I believe that?! You just killed my friends and classmates!" Ichigo's voice was high pitched with fear. The gunman kept coming toward him, he was trapped. Grimmjow's teasing face dropped to one of anger.

"Yer comin' with me kid." Ichigo's eyes widened and he frantically looked for an exit. When the orangette looked back at the gunman, he was right in front of him. A smile laced with blood lust spread across Grimmjow's features as he brought the butt of the gun against the orangette's temple.

* * *

As Ichigo slowly came to, he tried to open his eyes, only to squeeze them shut again as the sunlight made his head pound with pain. The gentle shifting beneath him showed the orangette that he wasn't alone. Ichigo groaned as he remembered that the gunman had snatched him up.

"Welcome to the world of the living, princess." The blunette carrying Ichigo teased. The orangette bristled at this and slammed his fist into Grimmjow's back.

"Oi! I've got a name, so use it!" Ichigo barked. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the hot headed boy.

"Oh yeah? And pray tell, how am I to know what I've never been told?" Ichigo flushed at this, he'd forgotten the man had just waltzed in and taken him.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"Strawberry, eh?" Grimmjow let out a bark of a laugh when he felt the same fist make contact with his back once more.

"It means 'one who protects', asshole!" Ichigo continued to hit the strong back that barely flinched when his fist hit it.

"Oh yeah, 'cause you protected your friends _so _well back there." Grimmjow winced when a knee came into contact with his chest.

"Don't go there. Talking about it now is just rubbing salt into the wound." Ichigo growled before falling silent. Grimmjow shrugged and shifted his shoulder so it dug painfully into the orangette's stomach. The blunette smirked and ground his shoulder into the boy, making him cough and sputter.

"Don't worry berry-boy, we're almost there." Ichigo whined and attempted to push himself off the other so he could breath again. The shifting below the orangette stopped, alerting him that his capture had stopped walking. Ichigo lifted his head and took in his surroundings, they were in the _bad _part of town. The orangette shivered as thoughts of what was going to happen to him passed through his mind. A loud screeching brought him back from his thoughts.

Grimmjow huffed and hiked the orangette higher on his shoulder as he pulled the rusty door to an abandoned warehouse open. Glancing around, the blunette saw it was clear and swiftly sauntered into the open area. Carelessly, he threw the breathless boy onto the ground. Ichigo stared wide eyed at Grimmjow and backed away, until his back hit a large crate.

"Why did you take me here?" Ichigo shouted, scanning the floor for anything that he could use to his advantage. His capture only smirked and stalked closer to the orangette.

"Well, I have ta give you some credit for being the only student smart enough to take cover in such a dire situation." Grimmjow ran the pad of his thumb over the orangette's cheek before whipping out his gun. The blunette flicked the safety off and cocked it. The ready to fire pistol came to harshly rest on Ichigo's temple. The orangette gulped and drew his legs together, the heat in his abdomen was far from normal in this situation and he was _not _about to let Grimmjow know of his growing problem.

"I need a runner ya see. My last one had to be, ah, _put down, _because he made a mad dash with my money. I need someone who is smart and relatively recognizable, and trust me kid, yer hair is quite recognizable." Grimmjow smirked when Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, the blunette could have sworn he heard the kid say, '_Not my fault my hair's orange.' _but, he could have been wrong.

"So that's all I have to do? Go grab cash for you?" Ichigo asked carefully, he didn't want to get into shit where he was putting his life in danger.

"Well, ya basically, and don't worry, I'll pay ya good. Yer probably going to meet my comrades and whatnot later." Ichigo blinked at this, that was it? The guy only wanted him for this? He wasn't going to kill him? "All righty then, lets get to training!"

"Training? Wha-" Ichigo was cut off when the glare of blade flashed before his eyes. The orangette stood stone still, gently, he brought his hand to his face and touched the thin cut that went across his nose. If Ichigo wasn't turned on before, he was rock hard now. The pain resonated through his body, making it pulse with pleasure. Grimmjow took in the sight on the boy, still frozen on the spot. His eyes trailed down the orangette's body until it came to lay on the pronounced bulge in his pants. The blunette glared at the boy, disgusted.

"Yer a sick fuck ya know that? Gettin' off ta pain. I'll bet you liked it when I had the gun at yer head too." Grimmjow sneered, great. The kid he'd picked up was a queer. Ichigo merely stared at the blood on his fingers, his mind slowly shutting down. With a inhuman growl, the orangette dug his fingers into the wound, pulled at the skin to bring forth more of his liquid life. Grimmjow stared dumbfound as Ichigo fell to his knees and dropped a hand to his erect member, the other was painfully digging into his skin, the area across his nose was sure to scar.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow with glassed over eyes as he unbuttoned his pants and brought his member free. The orangette quickly snatched a rusty nail from the floor and plunged it into his thigh. Ichigo hissed and pushed it deeper, until only the flat top could be seen. His body slicked with sweat as blood oozed from his face and leg. Abruptly, the orangette ripped the nail from his body and sliced and long trail up his chest, ripping his shirt open in the process.

Grimmjow could only stare, unable to move as the seemingly normal kid he'd picked up inflicted more wounds across his body, not missing the gleaming piercing that went through the head of Ichigo's member and the way his precum slid over it. As much as he'd like to leave the orangette to get off and die in his own pool of blood, the blunette found himself getting hard at the sight before him. What could he say, he always knew he had a bit of a sadistic streak. Quickly, he shed his clothes and grabbed the knife from the small pile. Ichigo looked up when Grimmjow knelt in front of him. The glint of a knife caught his eye as he drug the nail over his skin once more.

"Mmm if you wanna help you can do my back." Ichigo purred. Grimmjow smirked and stalked around the boy until the peachy, unmarked skin showed itself. Absently, Grimmjow ran his hand up the orangette's back and his smirk grew wider when Ichigo shivered and moaned. The blunette brought the knife up and painfully carved out the words "pain slut" out of Ichigo's back, taking his time to peel the flesh off the deep wounds. Ichigo screamed a the treatment and pushed his hips back against Grimmjow's engorged cock. The blunette growled at this and embedded the knife deep into Ichigo's shoulder.

"If ya wanna fuck, then go ahead, just know it'll be painful as hell to take me dry." Ichigo whined and pushed back again. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, he should've known the sick little fucker would want it painful. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Grimmjow lined his swollen member up the other's winking hole before he roughly thrust forward, the blunette could feel the flesh splitting and blood slicking his cock.

Ichigo arched forward and screamed, the dry penetration of the other's large member was enough to make him cum on the spot, but he held back. The raw sensation of being taken by force was so new, it hurt so much better than his other wounds and he found himself moaning wantonly as the other's member reached deep inside him.

Honestly, Grimmjow was shocked at how tight the boy was. He'd stolen plenty of girls' innocence but never had be come across someone that hugged his cock in all the right ways. The velvety walls clutched him tightly and pulled him back in when he pulled out. He could feel the orangette convulse as screams wracked through his lithe body. Ichigo suddenly collapsed forward, his elbows had given way and his body lay with his ass in the air, all for Grimmjow's taking. The blunette smirked and thrust back in, enjoying the gush of blood that tricked down his and the orangette's thighs. This position let Grimmjow go deeper, enough so that Ichigo could feel it in his stomach. His screams had been brought down to quiet whimpers, his cum splayed across the cold floor, mingling with his blood.

Grimmjow's thrust became harder and erratic, when Ichigo had cum his walls had clamped down on the blunette's straining member, he was close. Soon enough, white danced across his vision as he shot his load into the dazed orangette. Ichigo's eyes were still glossed over as he pulled himself up, grimacing slightly when he felt cum slide down his thighs.

"Ya know, if that's how you're gonna pay me, I'll gladly take the job." Ichigo whispered, his throat torn up from the screams he'd let loose in their "fun". Grimmjow just smirked at the orangette.

"I think I can spare my time to hold you at gunpoint until you cum for every job you do well."

* * *

**Well. That ended up being a lot darker than I thought it was going to be. Also took quite a while to do. Anyways, I hope at least one of you guys like it.**

**-For my 'Lord and Leper' fans, I won't be updating that this week, instead I'm working on 'Come Again?' which will hopefully be posted tomorrow.**


End file.
